Get Here
by Deanlu
Summary: A Night of Jazz, realizations, and surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Get Here

**I live outside of Corpus Christi, Texas. We hold a free Jazz Fest that occurs the third week of October. It goes on for three days with three stages of continuous Jazz and Salsa. Jazz, cigars, drinks and a gorgeous fall night brought on this writing. Not to mention a little research on Boston's own Jazz Festival called the Berklee Bean Town Jazz Fest.**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Jazz, it moved her soul and made her heart beat faster. The syncopation of the music reminded her of the crimes she solved. The hunt for justice filled with twists, turns, and cunning were just like Jazz music. Jane walked past the many vendors of food and crafts enjoying the music and aromas drifting on the breeze. She noticed the clouds off to the west, but they weren't threatening. There was a possibility of rain, but she was hoping that would all come after her time at the Jazz Fest. The soulful tunes floating on the evening air made her want someone special by her side.

Lately, more and more that had been Maura. She had taken her best friend everywhere. They spent most of their time together. In fact, they had pretty much given up dating. Jane had come to the realization that she had fallen in love with the breathtaking medical examiner. No one else knew as much about her as Maura. She trusted her with the darkest and deepest parts of herself. In exchange, Jane had become Maura's guide in a world fraught with social interactions of unknown origin and emotions that continually challenged the young doctor.

Jane moved carefully through the crowd, dodging a few children and several inebriated men. Several men and a couple of women had winked at her as she past. One even had the audacity of grabbing her ass. He would be nursing a busted nose for a while. The Berklee Bean Town Jazz Fest was one of her favorite events. She had lucked out in not having to work security, though she could have used the extra money. But when she heard Oleta Adams was going to be on stage she had decided she needed to be a listener, not a protector.

Rizzoli could still remember the first time she had heard Oleta Adams song, _**Get here**_. The detective had been working a rather hard case recently, and had not had time to see Maura. Actually, she hadn't seen the doctor in several weeks. There was never time. All the leads and interviews. When she was off, Maura was at work. Then Maura had left for a conference in New York. The only communication had been short phone calls, texts, and emails. Jane missed the young doctor Isles. Jane would have loved taking Maura to the Jazz Fest with her. The detective had emailed Maura last night telling her about the concert. Jane had in her own roundabout way explained she would be seeing Oleta Adams and when. Jane had wished Maura could be there. The detective probably had said more than she should by email. Hopefully, she hadn't scared the young doctor away. Jane needed her more than she could tell Maura.

"Hey lady, this bracelet would look gorgeous on your wrist!" The vendor she was passing beckoned her over. Jane usually had more resistance, but she had a bit of time before the concert started. Not to mention a coming home gift would be nice for Maura. She began to examine the vendor's wares, while he attempted to get her to buy a bracelet. "My bracelets are unique. They use aged silver from silver place settings. Each one has the name of silver set and the year the silver came out. Each one has a unique design."

"These are very unique. You didn't steal these? I would think silver sets would be hard to get." Jane asked as she examined the bracelets, while eyeing the vendor.

"No, No! Man, why do I always get the cops." The middle age gentleman sighed deeply and pointed at the bracelet Jane was handling. "I became unemployed a couple years ago and had to come up with a way to pay the bills. A friend of mine dragged me to an estate sale. The silver utensils were going for a song, so I bought 4 sets on a whim. When I got home I started thinking about what I could do with them." Jane nodded as she listened, enjoying the intricate design on the bracelet. The crafting was beautiful and eclectic. Not for everyone, but Jane knew of a certain someone who would love it.

"So you use the ends." Jane was examining a Gorham sterling bracelet from the 1960's and humming softly an old Oleta Adams song.

"Yes, the rest I sell since the price of silver is so good. Sometimes I keep them and melt them down to make clips. You will notice the edges are smooth and the connections are done with magnets. I also include a charm to go where the two pieces attaché in the center," he stated as he showed Jane several charms.

"I'll take it. Do you have a card too?" As Jane pointed out a charm, the vendor handed her a card. The transaction made Jane slipped the gift into the bag she carried over her shoulder. Jane quickly located and headed toward the Natixis Global Asset Management Stage where the concert was to be held. She didn't want to be late. Even though the concert was free, she had reserved a seat in the front. Jane noticed the seat next to hers was vacant. She wondered who would skip the concert, considering she had to pull strings with an old friend to get her seat. She was ushered to her seat by a volunteer and soon the concert started.

Oleta began the concert with a couple of old rhythm and blues numbers, followed by several gospel songs, and then switched back to rhythm and blues. Her deep soulful voice fully wrapped around her audience's hearts and souls weaving a dreamscape of music. Her incredible vocal range and heartfelt lyrics convinced you she had lived through each and every song. Jane never realized when the seat to her left became occupied or who it was since she was so wrapped up in the music. It wasn't until Oleta sang, _**Get Here,**_ that Jane realized someone was sitting next to her.

_**You can reach me by railway, you can reach me by trailway  
>You can reach me on an airplane, you can reach me with your mind<br>You can reach me by caravan, cross the desert like an Arab man  
>I don't care how you get here, just - get here if you can<strong>_

She began thinking of Maura wishing it were her next to her when suddenly a hand touched hers.

_**You can reach me by sail boat, climb a tree and swing rope to rope  
>Take a sled and slide down the slope, into these arms of mine<br>You can jump on a speedy colt, cross the border in a blaze of hope  
>I don't care how you get here, just - get here if you can<strong>_

She glanced over at the person seated to her left and broke into a broad smile.

_**There are hills and mountains between us  
>Always something to get over<br>If I had my way, surely you would be closer  
>I need you closer<strong>_

Maura was in the seat, her Anna Sui black dress accenting her figure, along with her Jimmy Choo's heels. "How…Where..." Jane stumbled on her words as Maura's fingers came to rest on her lips. They were quickly replaced by Maura's lips and a soft, slow, passionate kiss that spoke volumes.

_**You can windsurf into my life, take me up on a carpet ride  
>You can make it in a big balloon, but you better make it soon<br>You can reach me by caravan, cross the desert like an Arab man  
>I don't care how you get here, just - get here if you can<strong>_

Jane thought she had died and arrived in heaven. She never would have guessed she'd see Maura tonight. She wasn't due back for three days. Yet, the arms that were securely wrapped around her and their mingled breathe as the kiss came to an end were testament that it was real. Jane rest her forehead against Maura's as silent tears of joy ran down her face. As she pulled back, Jane whispered the last line of the song.

_**I don't care how you get here, just - get here if - you can. **_

As the applause thundered over the stage, gentle words whispered in Jane's ear caused her heart to leap for joy. "I love you too, Jane. I just knew I had to get here." As Oleta started into another song, Jane settled back into her chair with her arms wrapped around Maura, while Maura's head was pillowed on her shoulder. The cool September Boston night wrapping them in a cloak of warmth as the strains of soulful Jazz carried them off into the heavens.


	2. Chapter 2

Get Here

Chapter 2

**A little more, to just round out the story. I added some more features of Boston into this one. Those of you who know the area forgive me I had to take some liberties on the inside of the restaurant and a few other items. **

Maura and Jane walked hand and hand through the crowd. They moved slowly, trading soft kisses and touches. Jane whispered words of love and encouragement as Maura cuddled into her girlfriend tighter.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked, pulling Maura in closer. "We could grab a bite to eat." Maura nodded.

"Yes, I would like that. After I received your email I knew I needed to get back here to you. I haven't eaten today. I was just so nervous." Jane kissed Maura's temple. She loved the smell of Maura's perfume. The doctor had recently changed to Donna Karan's cashmere mist which absolutely drove Jane crazy. Just the hint of it on the air and she would look for Maura.

"I tell you what; let's slip over to Little Steve's Pizzeria. We can grab a pie, salad, and I know they have semi-decent wine. Sound good?" Jane's arm was now wrapped around Maura. "You don't have to be nervous Maura. I love you. I'm not going anywhere, just like I said in the letter. We can go as fast or slow as you want as long as you're beside me." They had stopped walking. The crowd moved around them, some staring and others just moving along. Jane glared at a few people who were gawking, but other than that her eyes were on Maura.

"Yes, I know." Maura couldn't believe after waiting for so long Jane had finally made a move. Their relationship as friends was the best she had ever experienced, but it had come short the last few months as she had acknowledged she had fallen deeply in love with Jane. Head over heels, step in front of a train in love. It had shocked her at first. She had hidden it deep down, only willing to act on it when she was sure that Jane felt the same way. "I would love to go to Little Steve's. It's been a while since we have been there. I think the last time was the triple homicide in a house near Berklee College of Music." Maura leaned forward taking a soft taste of Jane's lips. "I trust you Jane. I just am a little overwhelmed and relieved this is finally happening. I just need a little time with you tonight to adjust and let my heart know it's real."

"You can have all the time in the world." The detective kissed the doctor deeply, and then turned as they walked toward where Maura had parked. The crowd had grown even more so Jane held tight to Maura to make sure nothing happened.

"Don't you need your car Jane?" Jane shook her head to the negative.

"No, I learned a long time ago not to try and find parking. I take a taxi down to the event." They found Maura's car and were soon on their way. Maura maneuvered the car through traffic toward Boylston Street. Little Steve's Pizzeria was located between the Back Bay and Fenway Park. It was a nice place to hang out for a beer and pizza. It had an interesting ambiance, kind of a mix between tourists, locals, and businessmen. They parked nearby, and soon were cocooned inside at a table. As the couple perused the menu, Jane ordered a beer for herself and wine for Maura. Soon their waitress was back serving their drinks. They placed an order for a couple of Caesar salads and a Trio Pizza. Jane had remembered how much Maura had liked the Tomato Sauce, Mozzarella, Imported Feta, Ricotta, Aged Romano, Basil, and Oregano mix.

"I have a gift for you." Jane reached in her bag and handed Maura the tissue wrapped bracelet. As Maura pulled back the wrapping she pulled in a soft breath.

"It's beautiful Jane. This is Gorhman sterling silver from the 1960's, isn't it?" Jane nodded; leave it to Maura to know silver place settings. Jane helped her place it on her wrist noticing how the silver gleamed in the candle light. The heart charm dangled from the loop that joined the two pieces on top.

"Can I ask something?" When Maura nodded her ascent Jane continued. "How did you know what type of silver and the date? I mean I know your smart and it's probably second nature." Maura reached across the table grabbing a hold of one of Jane's hands. Maura's fingers ran lightly over Jane's palm, circling the scars that accentuated them.

"I had a very special Aunt whom owned this set. She passed away my senior year of high school, but I remember she loved this set. Her partner had given it to her as an anniversary gift." Maura smiled, "She always said I would find my tree in the forest, my soul mate. I used to laugh and tell her yeah, it will be a gnarled up oak tree." Maura's eyes had gone distant as she remembered those good times. It was some of the few from her childhood she had. She so missed her Aunt Patricia. As her eye's refocused on Jane she saw the deep love she had sought after in all the relationships she had attempted, focused right here in this one person. Jane… a person who could drive her absolutely crazy, scared her to death, and make her soul and heart calm within a raging storm. "My aunt had looked me in the eye and told me that gnarled up oak trees carry more depth and life. They would be steadfast to me, protect me, and love me passionately because they show all their scars on the outside."

Jane laughed, "Oh my. I wish I had met her. She must have been some lady?" The waitress returned with their salads. Maura nodded again.

"She was…she was. Her choice of life partners made her the black sheep of the family. But she was always my mother's favorite. So I spent as much time with her as possible. "

"I definitely wish I had met her. I think we would have gotten along." Maura watched as Jane dug into her salad. Her aunt's words had been true though. Jane embodied them to the utmost. Jane and Aunt Patricia would have definitely gotten along. Maura took a bite of her salad. For a while they just enjoyed the loving company and the good food. Their Trio pie came shortly after. Between the food and drink the two ladies finally were able to relax. The conversation had drifted over the conference Maura had attended and the homicides Jane had been working. They soon finished. Maura went to the restroom, while Jane paid the check.

Jane stared at the candle as she waited for Maura. "So now what detective?" Maura had returned sliding into Jane's side of the booth, planting light kisses along her neck. Jane turned her head as Maura captured her lips, pressing her body into Jane's.

"Let's go home.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Get Here**

**Part 3**

**Ummm, not sure how well this will go. I am not good at love making scenes. So, I will need a lot of encouragement here. **

"Jaaaannnneeee" Maura moaned. The ride home was long, unbelievably long. It took 45 minutes to get across town to Maura's. Fortunately, for Jane it allowed her time to play with Maura. It is truly amazing what one can do with only hands and lips available to tease out their love. Jane's constant roving hands and loving nips along Maura's neck, shoulder, and anywhere else she could reach were absolutely driving the good doctor crazy. Several times during the trip Maura wasn't sure how they had made the green lights. Oh, and what Jane did when they hit the red lights. Maura thought 60 second lights were short, but Jane made them into an eternity of wanton loving.

"Oh Gooood, stop Jane. " But Jane refused to stop.

"No!" The detective's hands now roved under the Anna Sui dress as her kisses peppered Maura's heated skin. It was like the reins on Jane's soul had been set free. The detective had no intention of bottling them back up. By the time they pulled into Maura's garage the good doctor barely had the mind set to engage the brake and set the car in park. There was no way the night would end in any other way than Jane and Maura satisfying their deep need for one another.

"Jane!" The minute the car was placed in park all holds were off. The two women wrestled for position. As the garage door came down, Maura's door opened. She stumbled out of the car with Jane in hot pursuit. Lips connected in a frenzied fire as Jane pressed Maura against the hood of the car, raising her dress as hands searched out and found Maura's wet center. The detective lifted Maura onto the edge of the hood and began even more intense ministrations, sliding her hands through the good doctor's hair as she kissed down her neck and dipped her tongue between Maura's breasts. "Jane, please…inside."

"No more waiting Maura." The doctor's lips and hands warred for purchase as the sound of buttons from Jane's shirt hit the concrete floor rolling into parts unknown. "We've waited too long. I want you. I've wanted you for so long! Now, I am going to have you in every way possible. I plan on showing you exactly what you mean to me." Jane's breathless words stoking Maura's fire. Jane's shirt and undershirt hit the ground, as Jane began in earnest to stroke the doctor's center, pinching her swollen bud and eliciting even deeper moans. Jane loved how Maura looked right now; hair askew, head thrown back in passion, heated flushed skin with a fine sheen sweat beginning to show. Maura began massaging, and pinching Jane's nipples as her head fell forward to Jane's shoulder. Jane felt Maura's legs wrap around her waist squeezing her closer while pressing Jane's hand deeper on her wet center.

"Yessss" Jane was beyond heaven right now. Each pinch, squeeze, and kiss urging her forward and stoking her passion. Jane could feel Maura's Jimmy Choo's pressing into her ass exciting her more and more. God she loved those shoes.

For one brief moment, Jane stopped as Maura and her eyes connected. Then a feral grin formed on Jane's lips and she thrust into Maura deeply. "Ohhhhhhh, Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees. Mooore Janeee" She stroked Maura deeply and quickly even as Maura thrust against those long sensuous fingers. Jane flexed and filled Maura with those fingers while using her thumb to stroke Maura's swollen bud. Jane added a second, and then a third as Maura opened to her thrusting against her harder and harder.

"JANE! JJJJaaannneeee!" The detective felt as Maura clenched around her fingers. The doctor's orgasm swept her away as she trusted Jane to catch her. Maura's warmth rushed over her fingers, as deep tremors shook the good doctor fracturing and shattering her. When she came back to herself Jane was whispering words of love and comfort to her. She felt tears sliding down her face.

"Shhh, I have you." Jane whispered. "Your mine Maura. I love you. I want you and need you. You are such an amazing woman. I want all of you. I love you." She whispered as she kissed each tear drop away. Maura's eyes opened as her head rose from where it rested on Jane's shoulder. Jane gently withdrew her fingers from Maura, which elicited a small moan from the doctor. A feeling of emptiness soon replaced with Jane lifting her in the detective's arms. Maura pillowed her head against Jane's shoulder as the detective carried her inside.

"This is not over Jane." Maura's voice rumbled against the detective's chest, just as she opened the door and crossed the threshold into the hallway. "A searing kiss was the only answer as Maura's feet suddenly pushed from the detectives arms as the door was kicked shut by Jane, and the good detective was shoved against the door by a recovered doctor. Jane looked into Maura's eyes…

"Uh Oh…" were the last words from the detective.


End file.
